Journal Entries
by Kuchiku Iakkin
Summary: Segments of each Gundam character, plus a few originals. R&R!! ~Please~
1. the first round

Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam Wing, so you can't sue me! Who would want to? I've only got a few pennies.  
  
A/N: I got this idea in class; I was very bored. This is a collection of segments of what the gundam boy's journal entries would be. I also added Relena's, mine, my friends Tabiku and Riyuku's journal entries. Enjoy!!  
  
Relena's: (In nice, neat handwriting.) Heero asked me out on a date. Finally! Another assassin came to kill me today; Heero saved me, of course. I really like Heero. His beautiful blue eyes, the way his hair falls into his eyes. Oops, someone's at the door. (In very messy handwriting, obviously, not Relena's) Muwhahahahaha! No more Relena!  
  
Heero: I can't believe I asked her out. I can't stand that pink loving beeach! I'm trying to stop cussing. I think I'll call Relena and cancel our date. No! I'll stand her up, and take. Kuchiku out instead!  
  
Riyuku: Nothing happened today. All I did was blow up an OZ compound and sent a few viruses to countless people. I think I'll bug Tabi's laptop. I think Duo likes me. Oh well.  
  
Duo: Just staring at that graceful body. That's all I can do. Can't get up the nerve to talk to her. So I just watch her. Oh, gotta go, she's getting undressed.  
  
Tabiku: I'm gonna organize Riyu's laptop. She sent me a virus! It took me a little while to debug, but I did, and she's gonna pay. I think I'll make it so she never finds anything again! 'Fei just got out of the shower, gotta go.  
  
Quatre: (In nice, neat handwriting.) I hate getting Sandrock dirty, so hard to clean. I really do hate stepping on people; they make a rather unpleasant squishy sound. (Handwriting starts to get sloppy) KILL! Must kill all of humanity! Must control Earth! Muwhahahahaha!  
  
Kuchiku: I can't believe he asked her out! Well, I won't have to worry about Relena much longer. Seems to me that Heero doesn't really like her, but if this is true, why did he ask her out? This is quite puzzling. I think I'll go get rid of her myself.  
  
Wufei: Defeating weak enemy leaves me feeling so empty. I think I'll marry my gundam, Nataku. Why does that silly girl always follow me around? This is very puzzling as well as annoying. Why am I keeping a sissy journal? I think I'll stop now. But I feel so pretty. I feel pretty in my non-masculine, pink panties.  
  
Trowa: I don't think she likes me. This is so depressing. I think I'll borrow some money from Quat, he won't mind. I'll let him ride in my new Mercedes, I'll get him a girl. He also needs a tan and some new clothes. SHOPPING SPREE!! Time to get busy.  
  
A/N: How did I do? Give me ideas for the next journal entries. I probably will make slight alterations to the suggestions, just to make them mine. 


	2. The second round

Journal Entries #2 Relena's: How can a dead person keep a journal? Huh! How? I WANNA KNOW HOW!!!  
  
Heero: Kuchiku killed Relena. She's so strong. I think I'll ask her out. But where do I find the courage? I'm not the perfect soldier as they say I am. I don't have any courage when it comes to girls. I think I'll live my life in solitude.  
  
Riyuku: Still, nothing happened today. I didn't even bug one single computer! This is very aggravating. Tabi made it so my computer was organized, and when I find one file, it's encoded and I have to decode it, and when I decode one file, then recover and decode the next, I can't find the file I already recovered. Unfortunately, Tabi is getting better at encoding.  
  
Duo: I'm really getting bored at being Shinigami. It's the same routine day after day. However, it's the price I pay. My crush on Riyuku is diminishing. She's too pushy. It's always, don't touch me; don't interrupt me when I'm [place whatever she may do here] At least Kuchiku lets me talk to her when she's training and doesn't break my nose, try to slice any body part off of me, or break any of my bones. I think I'll go talk to Kuchiku.  
  
Tabiku: Riyu will never find any of her files! Life and revenge is sweet! I saw a strange guy beat Wufei today. Wonder who he is; Kuchiku will know. He must be pretty good if he beat Wufei. Wonder how Heero is taking it, I read his very personal journal that no one but him knows about, and he wrote about his undying love for Kuchiku. The stranger probably captured Kuchiku's heart, either that she's pissed that he came and defeated Wufei instead of her.  
  
Quatre: (In nice, neat handwriting.) I really like cleaning. Cleaning is fun. All I ever do is clean (Handwriting starts to get sloppy) AL I EVER DO IS CLEAN!! Clean, clean, clean! Quatre, clean this; Quatre, clean that! They don't appreciate what I do around here! Well, I'm tired of doing everything for them! I'm not cleaning or cooking for them anymore! (handwriting goes back to being nice and neat) oops, Duo's calling me to cook him dinner, got to go!  
  
Kuchiku: I killed Relena! Finally! Today I met a boy. He said his name is Samurai. He kicked Wufei's sorry ass! He thought it was an actual fight between us, and I was kinda losing, so Samurai came and kicked his ass! He's really good sword fighting. However, I'm pissed that I didn't defeat Wufei myself! Heero never did that for me.  
  
Wufei: This guy came when I was sparring with Kuchiku. I was winning, then he caught me off guard. What an injustice! Calls himself a Samurai and doesn't give me a sufficient name! INJUSTICE! I want a rematch with him. This stranger. I have failed you Nataku, I must have a rematch with this, I must reclaim my honor!  
  
Trowa: Life sucks. I like being a clown, in the spotlight. I love amazing people with my knife throwing acts; or my acrobatic talents. I think that clowns should train all soldiers. Clowns are graceful, agile, nimble, and flexible. Clowns get little respect because people think they aren't serious. Let me tell you, clowns can be serious; all we are doing is acting. I think I'll withdraw from the war and stay strictly to the circus. Give Heavyarms back to the scientists and change my name!  
  
Samurai: Saved a girl today. How dare that Chinese bastard to pick on females to make himself look better! I'm glad I kicked his ass. However, the girl wasn't happy that I defeated him, it's almost as if she wanted to fight him herself; to protect herself. Yet, at the same time, was grateful that I showed up and saved her. Wonder what her name is. 


End file.
